Love Story
by color.me.lovelessx
Summary: HidanxOc oneshot based off of Taylor Swift's new song, 'Love Story'


"Hidan-senpai, I said no peeking!" I scolded him playfully as I continued to lead him by the hand.

"Dammit Tama, where the hell are we going?" He was careful not to curse excessively around me, I could tell. Thank Jashin that he knew I wasn't too fond of it.

"Just a few more steps senpai!" Then I pulled his blindfold off. His beautiful lavender eyes took in the tiny pond, with the whispy grass surrounding it. He looked around, and was comforted by the shade the willow tree above us had brought.

"What's this for?" He mumbled as I took his hand to lead him closer. I shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but I just wanted to show you." I paused briefly, rolling up my Akatsuki sleeves. Along with that, I tugged the end of the cloak up, and stepped in the pond cautiously.

"Tama, get out of there." He didn't say it harshly, but in more of a concerned way.

"C'mon, senpai, join me!" He rolled his eyes, but took one of my hands. With practically no effort at all, he yanked me towards his chiseled pale chest.

"We might have to separate at any moment, and I don't want to lose time." He mumbled softly into my light brown hair.

"Well that's kinda why I brought you here. I thought this would be a nice little escape area. A place for us to go when we need to. Something like that." I smiled wistfully, looking out towards the pond. Watching the dragonflies float above, just flying freely. That's what I wanted with Hidan. To be able to be free together.

"TAMAKO!" I could feel myself shrink farther into Hidan's chest. Father must've been really angry; I could hear him all the way from base. But I didn't want to break away from this moment. Time was just perfetct, did I really need to return home right this moment?

"Go to him," I could hear the remorse in Hidan's voice. I just held him tighter, hoping it would all go away in a minute. "Go." Hidan repeated in a harsher tone. A tear shed from my eye. Before dashing off with lightning speed, I graced his snow white hair with a kiss.

"What have I said about relationships with the members!?" He barked, I shrunk back in my seat. "A million times, Tamako, No serious relationships with any the members! Especially with that scumbag of a criminal!" Although I had taken my chastisement quite well, that was pushing it. Nobody ever got away with insulting Hidan.

"Don't you ever call Hidan-senpai that again, you bastard!"

"What the hell did you just call me?" His stronger, much more significant, Rinnegan eyes had shot me down.

"Bastard! Are you deaf too?" My anger and temper was beginning to get the best of me. I just couldn't stop myself. "No, you're blind because you're trying to separate me from something that makes me happy!"

"You ungrateful bitch, I'll show you a bastard!" He grabbed me by the neck like a puppy and dragged me towards my room. No one dared to look in the hallways to see the tears streaming down my eyes. With his anger still rising, Father had practically ripped open my door, and punched through the ceiling door to the attic. He threw me up there with as much force as he had used to terrorize my room. My back hit the ceiling. "Three days!" He hissed before replacing the door to the attic, and slamming the room door.

But as the hours passed, someone would repeatedly try to open the room. Father must've locked the door as well. After each attempt, I could hear the venom drip from my fathers voice as he said: "Stay away from Tamako." I would cry each time I heard the door handle rattle. I knew Hidan, or at least somebody was trying to get me out.

"Please don't go," I would chant repeatedly after each attempt had been made.

By the third day, my cloak was been soaked with the tears I had shed every hour. I wanted someone to get me out of here. I thought I was going to die if I stayed here any longer. All hope that I'd lost had been found when I heard the door open regularly. The attic door had been removed, and I could see the hint of afternoon light down below. Without thought, I jumped from the attic. Although I had made the floor, my knees gave out as soon as I had made the touch down. Three days of fasting had made me weak and brittle.

Father helped me stand. "Go and eat," He said tenderly, helping me leave the room. He left as soon as I had reached the kitchen. I was at least capable of fixing myself a meal, and began my miniature feast. Hidan had found me in here not long after I had began to eat. Silently, he sat beside and grabbing my hand in his. I don't even think he was aware he did that.

"Senpai, is something wrong?" My hushed whisper caught his attention. He seemed alarmed, although he just shook his head. After eating, and cleaning up after myself, I had to yank on Hidan's hand once again to awake him from his day dreaming.

"Come with me." He commanded; I instinctively followed him up the stairs that I had so much trouble coming down earlier. Now, I had found myself laying on Hidan's bed while he lay beside me. Still, he's been quiet for just a little too long.

"Hidan-kun, what's wrong? And don't say nothing, because that's bull," His soft eyes opened wide with shock as he looked at me. One, I never called him "Hidan-kun," and Two, and I never attempted swearing.

"I'm sorry, I just have too damn much to think about." He took a short pause before having us face each other. "I have something important to tell you. You're gonna fucking hate me for this, but I really think this can help us." My curious eyes searched his, while being patient for him to speak again. "I think we should stop this."

My heart dropped. "What?"

"I think we should-" I interrupted him.

"No, I heard that. I meant…why?" I hardly choked out the word as he took a deep sigh. Tears began to spill from my eyes. There was no way he was saying this. Hidan was willing to give up anything and everything, even immortality, to just see me, or so he claimed. There was no he would be saying this. "Is this because my dad wanted you to keep away from me or…?" I trailed off. I couldn't finish my sentence, because with each word my heart broke off another piece.

"I'm doing this because I think it's the right thing to do," He lifted himself off the bed, and cradled me as I sobbed. He began walking, but I didn't care where he was taking me. "I know it hurts Tamako, but it will heal. Every wound does." I hadn't realized, that he had brought me back to my room. But I didn't care, I was too busy sobbing. My heart ached, and my sobs came in waves. I never knew it was possible to get everything taken away from you.

"Please don't go," I moaned to Hidan, as if he were still there, as if we were still connected. But I was alone, and nobody was listening to me.

After a long soak in hot water, my body still felt cold. I was wrapped warmly in my Akatsuki cloak, and other layers of clothes underneath. I still felt cold. Why did things have to be like this? Why did my whole body have to hurt when he'd left? Why did everything have to be difficult? Fatigue decided to kick in, making me turn around, and back towards my room off the balcony. The minute I had shut the glass windows, I heard tiny clinking noises. They sounded like stones. I could've just ignored them, _should've_ just ignored them. Yet the hope the tugged at my heart had begged to check who, or what, it was. I twisted the fancy knobs and stepped out onto the balcony. Nobody.

"Fuck you, hope." I said to myself, before retreating back to my bed room. Tears dripped down my face. This was absolutely pathetic. "_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, It's a love story, baby just say yes._" Too bad that just wasn't how life was around here.

Days, weeks, months, they all didn't seem to matter as they flew by. I had become even worse as they did. Each and everyday, one of the members would rotate to tell me something. By now, I had practically memorized who was going to tell me on what day and what they would say.

"Please smile, for us, un?" Deidara.

"Will you please be a good girl, for Tobi?" Tobi.

"Tama-chan…" Itachi.

"It can't be that bad." Kisame.

"Tama-chan, you're making things harder than they have to be." White Zetsu, although the Black one agreed as well.

"Don't make me go and buy you anti-depressants." Kakuzu.

"Please smile Tama-chan." Mom.

"I knew this would happen." Dad.

But they just didn't get it. This wasn't just something I could get over within a week or two. This was something that would have my heart hurting, probably for more than a year. I was a slow healer, or so I'd discovered. I was never good with pain, despite that being my fathers name. As I headed down the stairs to give myself a daily dose of vitamins, I could hear footsteps approaching me. I was pretty sure, it was Deidara's turn to try to pull me from my misery.

"Tama-chan…" He whispered as he pulled me shoulder. I saw his ocean blue eye staring at my faltered Rinnegans. "Please, un. We're begging you. Put your smile back on, yeah. The world loves it much better when you do, hm."

"Then Hidan must not be a part of the world." My voice came out unintentionally cold, but that's just how it came out when I said his name.

"If you won't smile, un, at least sing, yeah." My alternate to smiling. It was worth a shot, maybe.

"_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel. This love is difficult, but it's real. Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess. It's a love story, baby just say yes._" My knees had weakened, as I felt myself collapse to Deidara's feet.

"He'll save you, yeah." Deidara murmured tenderly as he crouched in front of me.

More time had passed once again. I hadn't even been counting the days. I had lost track of the pattern of the members who had tried to resolve me from my misery. It's not like their attempts had ever worked. However, I was slowly getting better. I began going outside, but only to cry to myself in silence. I would go to the place where it would hurt the most, yet heal everything at the same time. The tiny pond to the north of the Akatsuki base. Our Pond. Mine and Hidan's Pond. After silently crying to myself each time, I would sing to myself. It seemed to please everyone else that I would express myself in someway, as melancholic as my emotions were.

I sat on a soft patch of grass before grabbing a handful of stones. I searched the flat surfaces on them, and skip them into the pond while singing:

"_I got tired of waiting. Wondering if you were ever coming around. My faith in you was fading._" Tears spilled down my eyes, I couldn't go on.

"Go ahead and finish." My heart stopped as I looked behind me. "Finish, dammit!" He repeated.

"_When I met you on the outskirts of town I said: "Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone, I keep waiting for you, but never come. Is this in my head, I don't know what to think._" Before I could finish the verse, he grasped my hand tightly, and was on both of his knees. He knew the rest of the song.

"Finish." He hissed again.

"_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said: "Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad, you'll pick out a white dress. It's a love story, baby just say yes." _I was still sobbing, as Hidan kept his eyes locked with mine. His fingers were laced with mine, and with the way he was gripping, I was sure he didn't intend to let go this time. My fair skin became red as he broke the skin, and bled lightly. Without breaking the contact, he licked the blood with his tender tongue from my knuckles.

"Your dad wanted me to give you this." With his free hand, he pulled a package from his cloak, leaving it on the ground. Doing what I could with one hand, I attempted to open it. Hidan was being surprisingly patient with my slow pace. All I saw was white. His lavender eyes rolled as he held it up. A basic white dress, with a red Akatsuki insignia embroidered on the left side of the chest.

"What's this?" I choked out; My voice was still hoarse from sobbing and singing. I looked down as I felt cold metal slip onto my finger. It felt much lighter than the Akatsuki ring I wore. I looked down, immediately recognizing his deity's symbol.

"What the fuck do you think it is?" He murmured tenderly before placing a soft kiss on the ring, then on my lips.


End file.
